There are many methods and devices in the art for providing a taut surface on fabric material. One of these is applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,343 issued Dec. 9, 1975 on Expansible Device for Stretching Material and Method. The present arrangement provides an improved stretching device for fabric and the like, as compared to applicant's said prior patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,218 issued Aug. 21, 1951 to Freeborn discloses an adjustable frame for use in silk screen printing wherein the frame elements are formed of metal, such as aluminum. Such Freeborn frame is extremely complex and considerably more expensive than applicant's adjustable frame arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,153 issued June 24, 1969 to Dohanyos discloses an adjustable framing device so constructed and arranged that a single frame can accommodate a variety of different size members for enclosing the same, and therefore could be referred to as a generally "universal type" adjustable frame. The Donanyos frame is adapted for enclosing various sizes of pictures or door openings.
Various other prior art is also cited in applicant's aforementioned in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,343, and such prior art is incorporated herein by reference.